


All the Time in the World

by scarletbegonias37



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Simon - Fandom, Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, seriously if you’re reading for smut this will disappoint, some sexual content but no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletbegonias37/pseuds/scarletbegonias37
Summary: Bram thinks about taking the next step with Simon.(Mostly canon to the book except I’m picturing some of the film actors in my descriptions and completely ignoring the fact that Nick & Abby ever hooked up.)





	All the Time in the World

Bram was nervous.

It was Garrett’s fault, although if he’d thought about it a little further, he probably would have come to the same conclusion Garrett had eventually. “Prom,” his best friend had said, clapping him in a congratulatory manner on the shoulder. “That’s when the good girls give it up.” Garrett caught himself and added quickly, “I mean, not that Simon is a girl. I meant, y’know, the good boys too. You are SO gonna get laid, is my point.”

Bram was too shy to tell Garrett that if anyone was the ‘good boy’ in his relationship it was probably him. But that posed the question…was Simon expecting to get laid?

Simon had been so cute when he’d come to ask Bram to go with him, holding five balloons that had one letter or symbol each on them – P, R, O, M and a question mark. It was adorable, and he’d clearly put some time into planning it; Bram didn’t even know where you found those kind of balloons. Bram had been wanting to ask him to go, but he’d hesitated because Simon and his friends often didn’t want to participate in what they called ‘clichéd high school activities’. So, he was thrilled when Simon asked him after all.

It hadn’t really occurred to him that maybe saying yes implied he wanted to take a bigger step in their relationship. Garrett was right. Everybody did hook up after Prom, if they were part of any kind of serious couple, and sometimes even if they weren’t. Duh.

They’d been going out for almost five months, but they hadn’t had sex yet, or gotten anywhere near close enough to even necessitate a discussion about it. Sure, there had been plenty of fairly hot & heavy, rolling-around makeout sessions that verged on dry humping, and there had been a few handjobs when they got carried away kissing in Bram’s car, parked on a back road for as long as they felt they could get away with and still plausibly claim to their parents that they just “hit traffic on the way home from the movies”. But that was it. They both seemed to recognize that the other one was fine with taking it slowly, and everything was a first for them anyway. First kiss, first boyfriend, first date. Everything was its own exciting and fresh new event.

It wasn’t like they were given enough alone private time to have gotten much farther than that, anyway. Bram wasn’t allowed to have boys over at all when his mom wasn’t home, and the rule at Simon’s house was that his bedroom door had to stay open. They’d broken that rule countless times in that precious hour or so after they got out of school (on days when Bram didn’t have soccer practice and Simon didn’t have theater rehearsal or whatever Harry Potter nerd club he was participating in at the moment) and before Simon’s parents got home. Simon had become an expert at hearing his mom’s car in the driveway and leaping up to fling his door open while Bram straightened out the duvet.

Still, both of them were too self-conscious to make a lot of noise when Simon’s sister was usually on the other side of a thin wall. So for the most part, their clothes stayed on.

So, Bram was nervous. It would be a huge step, and honestly, he wasn’t sure he was ready. He definitely thought about having sex with Simon – a LOT – but it was usually about what feelings it might give him. The mechanics of how it would go down were sort of vague in his mind. He wasn’t even sure exactly what he wanted to try. “Everything” was his first instinctual answer to that, but: all at once? Trying everything you could possibly try in one night seemed like a lot. Also, would Simon want to try everything? Who would do what first? Would either one of them be able to figure out what they were doing enough for it to feel somewhat good for the other person? At the very least, Bram wanted Simon to enjoy it.

Weighed against those concerns was the fact that Bram really did like the thought of getting to see Simon naked. He wasn’t sure if Simon was entirely aware of it, and he was too bashful to say it to him out loud (though he was trying to work up his courage to do so), but Simon was absolutely gorgeous. Bram had had a crush on him ever since he moved to this school in freshman year, and it had kicked into overdrive on the first day of junior year when he saw Simon had had another growth spurt. He’d shot up two inches, he was starting to fill out, his shoulders and arms were thicker, and he’d gotten contacts, so Bram could stare straight at his, frankly, stunning eyes. Bram had basically wanted to die when he saw him. Simon hadn’t just been cute anymore. He was a certified babe. A grade-A hottie. And better yet, he wasn’t at all vain about it; he was still Simon, with his messy clothes and tousled hair, friendly and outgoing as ever. Bram was still reeling from the simple joy of getting to call him his boyfriend.

Well. They were going to cross this step eventually, weren’t they? They couldn’t be chaste forever.

If there was one thing being a bookworm who was in the top 10 of his class was good for, it was research skills. Bram googled some stuff and found some informational blogs that were actually really helpful. Advice about hygiene, relaxing, going slowly, pleasure points and what brands of lube and condoms were better than others. He read all of it, trying not to blush – if he couldn’t handle this like an adult, he shouldn’t be thinking about it at all – and then ordered some supplies online. He felt a little relieved after that. At least he wouldn’t be standing in the drugstore for an hour agonizing about what to buy and hoping nobody he knew saw him.

He then made the error of deciding to look at some porn to see if he could get some ideas about, like, what moves to use. That was not helpful at all. The production values were atrocious, the positions didn’t look realistically achievable, and most of the clips that had a white guy and a black guy in them (which Bram clicked on for obvious reasons) had weird racist overtones or dialogue. Gross. A total turn-off. Bram cleared his browsing history and closed his laptop. He was just going to have to use his imagination and intuition, he guessed.

Simon was gentle and considerate when they kissed or touched, always asking if Bram was comfortable. A perfect gentleman, really. Bram flopped down onto his bed and fantasized about it. It could be nice. Really nice. And he wanted Simon to be the one, for sure. But did Simon want him to be the one?

***

Bram got an answer on that, or at least an indication, a few days later. Simon came bounding up to him like a puppy dog, declaring that he’d solved the “problem” of how he was going to get their parents to let them stay at the hotel where the Prom was being held overnight.

Bram had to admit it was a pretty airtight plan. They would tell their parents that Bram was staying in Leah’s room and Abby was staying in Simon’s. They could even show their parents their names assigned to the rooms. Leah and Abby would swear to be their chaperones.

What none of their parents knew was that Leah and Abby had also been dating for a couple of months now (after Leah had finally admitted that her attitude towards Abby was due to “liking-liking her”) and that they would all simply switch rooms after everyone had checked in.

Simon was so excited that Bram could only smile and nod, and try to work out which of the twitches in his abdomen were butterflies (because he was excited too, he couldn’t deny that) and which were clusters of nerves tying themselves into knots.

***

The Prom had been great, tons of crazy group dancing and sweet, hand-holding slow dancing as well. Bram and Simon weren’t the only gay couple there, which was a relief. And if anybody was drawing attention, it was Abby and Leah, whose slow grinding would have caused the principal to have a conniption fit if they weren’t so savvy about only doing it when he turned away to look at someone else. Their whole group had had a blast.

But once Bram and Simon got back to their room, their conversation slowed down. That was not like Simon, who was usually a chatterbox, to put it mildly. He fumbled with the room keys, too, and went into the bathroom for a long time when they finally got inside.

Long enough for Bram to go back and forth about ten times in his head about what he should do. Take all his clothes off? Get the supplies out of his overnight bag and put them someplace where they could be grabbed conveniently? Ugh, maybe that would be too obvious, like he’d been expecting or planning this. He didn’t really want to give that impression, even though he HAD planned ahead. He settled for just taking off his pants and dress shirt, and sitting in his t-shirt and boxers flipping through the music channels on the TV trying to find something with a sensual vibe (he groaned inwardly at himself for even thinking those words, but he did want to set some kind of a mood).

Eventually, Simon emerged from the bathroom, also in boxers and t-shirt, his face looking freshly scrubbed (indeed, looking like he’d probably just spent the past ten minutes splashing and rubbing it repeatedly). He smiled shyly and Bram smiled back, but still, neither one of them seemed to know what to say. Simon sat on the bed about as far as he could get from Bram and stared straight ahead.

This was awkward.

After an excruciatingly long pause, Simon finally looked at him and admitted, “I’m really nervous.”

“Oh, thank god,” Bram signed with relief. “I thought I was the only one.”

“No way. I’ve been nervous about it for weeks. Just like…wondering what you expected, I guess. It’s Prom. Everyone hooks up.” Simon blushed.

“We’re not everyone,” Bram pointed out gently. “We don’t have to do what everyone does. Not that I don’t want to,” he added swiftly when he could see Simon looking a little confused and slightly hurt. “Like, eventually.”

Simon exhaled with relief, then, too. “That’s the same way I feel. I don’t know why I didn’t just talk to you about it. It’s just kind of embarrassing. This is going to sound so stupid, so please don’t laugh at me – I tried watching some porn, for like, inspiration. But it was so gross. It was such a turn-off.”

Bram did laugh a little at that, but only lightly. “I did the same thing. It was totally gross!”

Simon smiled wider. “Also, I don’t think I’m athletic enough for some of those positions. Those guys are like acrobats. I started picturing us crushing each other by accident and having to admit to our parents in front of the doctors in the ER that we gave each other sex injuries. Don’t laugh!” he admonished Bram, who really couldn’t help it. Simon had such a vivid imagination. “I’m serious!” But he was laughing too.

“Maybe we should wait,” Bram said, scooting over a little closer to him and reaching for his hand, caressing it slowly with his thumb. “I mean. There’s no rush. I like everything I do with you. I’m not just like some horny jock who only thinks about getting laid.”

“I know you’re not,” Simon replied happily, squeezing his hand back. “Buuuuttt…” he drew the word out and gave him a slightly mischievous smirk. “I guess since we have this whole hotel room and big bed and everything, there is some other stuff we could do.”

Bram grinned back at him. “What did you have in mind? Oh,” he said as Simon slipped under the covers. “OH.” He gasped deeply when he felt Simon’s mouth on him. Okay. That felt good. No. Great. Simon was better at this than he imagined he would be. Not that he had anything to compare it to, but if this was where they were starting out, he had some high hopes for how things might be once they’d practiced some more.

It didn’t last very long – Bram was 18, after all – but Simon seemed pretty pleased with himself, so Bram figured he hadn’t minded so much. In fact, he insisted it was “hot”. They kissed for a long time afterwards, and it didn’t even seem gross or weird. Everything felt natural with Simon. So much so that Bram found he didn’t have to worry so much about where exactly to put his tongue or hands when he returned Simon the favor. And he understood, while doing so, what Simon had meant by it being hot. Looking up and seeing Simon’s facial expression in reaction to what he was doing was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. In fact, he didn’t think he’d ever need porn for inspiration ever again. He’d just think about that face, and about getting Simon to make it again.

Later, when they were curled up together, the prospect of a whole night in each other’s arms ahead of them, Bram realized there was another “first” he wanted to achieve tonight.

“Simon,” he whispered.

“Hmm?” Simon was drifting off, but still alert enough to hear what he had to say.

Bram bit his lip. “I don’t want you to think I’m just saying this because of what we did earlier, because I’ve been thinking about it for a long time, but I think…” he stopped himself. “No. I don’t think. I know. I’m in love with you.”

Simon jerked to attention at that, his eyes wide open now. “Um, did you just say what I think you said?”

Bram smiled at him. Yes, Simon was gorgeous on the outside, but he loved Simon for all his other qualities. His kindness, his friendliness, his openness, his sweet caring soul. “Yeah, you did. I love you.”

He didn’t even care if Simon said it back, his heart felt so full, so it was just a bonus on top of everything else when Simon reached over, stroked his face, kissed him tenderly, and said with conviction, “I love you too”.

“Yeah?” Bram said with eyebrows raised, his cheeks starting to hurt from grinning.

“Yeah,” Simon nodded firmly, and kissed him again.

The moment would have been almost unbearably romantic if they hadn’t heard the unmistakable sounds of Abby and Leah giggling and bedsprings squeaking next door.

“I guess they might not be as nervous as us,” Simon laughed.

“Oh god. You know Abby is going to give us all the details tomorrow. I’m not sure if I want to hear that over breakfast.” Bram groaned.

“Oh, you don’t like to hear Abby talking about fingering over waffles?” Simon cocked his head sarcastically. “This is why I always order bacon. If you crunch loudly, you won’t hear her carrying on about body parts you aren’t interested in.”

“Bacon. Granola. I’m ordering everything that crunches,” Bram laughed, kissed Simon on the forehead, and rolled over to let Simon spoon him, wrapping his arm around him.

Bram wasn’t nervous anymore. He felt completely safe in Simon’s arms. Every step they took would arrive in its own natural due course. And he loved Simon, and Simon loved him back, which meant they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently fell in love with this book & can’t wait for the movie! Had to write a little something for this couple. I felt this is the appropriate level of where they’d be in their relationship. Perhaps I’ll write something a bit more risque for a college-aged Simon & Bram someday but for now I’m just happy to let them take small steps. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
